


Filling in the blanks

by femalepenguini



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalepenguini/pseuds/femalepenguini
Summary: Major spoiler alert for ‘Mystic messenger - another story’The story takes place in the two missing years of the ‘good end’Tags: a lot of fluff, sexual tension, and a sprinkle of jealousySince I was a bit disappointed with the good end (srsly guys you should try to get the normal one) I rewrote the ending and filled in the blanks ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been rough for you the past few weeks. You moved to a new city due to a job offer, but before you could even start your first official day there, you’d been kidnapped by a religious sect called Mint Eye. At their headquarters, you met ‘Ray’ and the sect leader Rika. Both very troubled personalities. Luckily you’ve been saved by a group of ‘AIs’, who you chatted with and turned out to be real persons. Quickly you got involved in their affairs, the ‘RFA’ and especially the toxic relationship between Rika and a modest turquoise-haired man, without any trace of self-love called V. You’d helped him as he was poisoned by Ray, stopped him every time as he delusional as he was tried to sacrifice himself and go back to his crazy EX Rika and even rushed with him to the hospital as she stabbed him.

You couldn’t quite understand why V wouldn’t report anything to the police, but nevertheless, you were there for him, visited him every day at the hospital, calmed him down and encouraged him to find and follow his own dreams. It was natural for you to continue doing so when he had a long needed eye surgery after he was stable enough again. While you spend most of your time next to his hospital bed you had the honor of getting to know the remaining RFA members, Jaehee, Yoosung, 707, Jumin and Zen better. They were an odd group of people, but you simply had to like each and every one of them.

The others were worried, but it didn’t surprise you when V told you that he wanted to travel around the world in order to find himself and to be a bit selfish for once. It was a path he had to take alone. Only those, who know to love themselves can truly love and respect others. You had a small party with the RFA members organized by C&R employees, meaning mostly Jaehee, to see V off and to officially announce you as new member of the fundraising association. It was a heart throbbing event. You said your goodbyes to everyone, hugged V before letting him go for god knows how long.

Even though you had promised to take a taxi back home, you decided against it, preferring the cool night air to clear your thoughts. Besides, it would be much cheaper to walk the distance. Money doesn’t grow on trees, particularly with your current job situation. Being a no-show for nearly two months and having no real explanation, at least none you were allowed to tell, wouldn’t sit right with any employer.

The harsh reality dawned on you. You were jobless, on the brink of losing your apartment, had no boyfriend, your old friends hundreds of miles away and you hadn't spoken for years with your parents. If you would contact them now, you would feel like a beggar and confirm the little faith they had in you. Maybe, just maybe after fixing someone else's life you should make working on your own life the top priority. Not sure if this realization or the champagne from the party made you tipsy, you leaned your back against a cold brickstone wall. The rough surface felt pleasant, you turned your head upwards admiring the night sky and sighed. A warm hand on your shoulder woke you up from this short peaceful moment. Startled you jumped a little before you recognized the person next to you. The moonlight reflected in his white hair, without being too cheesy you thought to yourself that he looked like an angel. His crimson eyes filled with concern for you.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you ok?”

You couldn’t find the right words so you didn’t try to answer and lowered your look.

“It’s not safe for a beautiful lady like you at this hour. I thought you said you would take a taxi? Should I call one for you?”

You shook your head and looked back at the night sky. Usually, you didn’t like to show weakness in front of someone, but it’s a lot harder to keep everything bottled up when someone showers you in empathy. Somehow you suppressed the forming tears. “The moon is beautiful today,” you whispered.

Zen also looked up “Hmm, you’re right.” He fumbled in his jacket and offered you a cigarette.

“You look like you could use one,” he said before lighting one up for himself.

Like an automatism, you said ”Oh, I don’t smoke...,” but as he started to withdraw the package you went on ”at least I haven’t for years. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I’d like one please.”

The young actor examined your face closely as he lit your cigarette on. “Which way is your home?” You gestured left while you took a deep breath. “Good, mine is also this way. I’ll accompany you.”

You both set in motion. Amused you giggled: ”Even if your apartment would be in the opposite direction, you would still accompany me. Oh Zen the Knight, please lead the way!”

He blushed from your comment but offered his arm nevertheless: ”As the princess wishes. Bad men with bad intentions roam in the midst of the night. It’s my sworn duty to bring you back to the safety of your chambers my lady.”

“Pffft Zen, I’m not a princess nor a lady.”

“So the beautiful creature next to me is a witch in disguise?”

“Hah, yeah that would be extremely helpful. With magic powers, I could hex all my problems away…,” without noticing you strengthened your grip.

A bit awkward Zen said: ”It must be hard on you. I mean with V leaving us all. First of all you! You cared so much for him. And he doesn’t even know when he will be back.” His voice sounded angered at the last part. You snipped your cigarette away, pulling Zen towards a pojangmacha. “Mind if we take a little break? I don’t want to go home just yet. You’re free tomorrow, aren’t you?”

“Uhh, yeah I am.” Surprised he followed you under the foil of the tent. Warm steam from the tteokbokki and dakkochi the ajumma (older lady) was cooking welcomed you both. Only two other men were inside the tent, they were heavily drunk and didn’t take any notice of you.

“Two bottles of soju and two maekju please!” you yelled at the ajumma.

In disbelief, Zen raised one of his brows. ”I thought you’d like expensive stuff like champagne or wine more.”

You took a seat at a small table and paid the ajumma as she brought your order. With a loud crack, you opened one of the beer cans and soundly savored the first sip. “Nah, nothing’s better than the sweet and bitter taste of a cold beer.”

Zen clicked glasses with you. “That’s a statement I totally and utterly agree with.” He flashed you a broad smile, but then silence fell between you. You could see him rummage through his head what kind of topic he should bring up to avoid making you sad.

He’s a gentle beast, you noted to yourself and willingly broke the silence. “I’m not sad because of V. I may sound like a hypocrite, but I don’t know how I feel about him. I mean, for the last two months I sacrificed all my time and strength for him. He was broken, probably still is. Poor soul. He was in desperate need for a friend, who would pull him out of his darkness and show him the right way. Jumin may be his best friend, but he has his own repressed feelings and didn’t realize the darkness and self-pity within V. He was like a lost puppy, I simply had to help him. Furthermore, he and 707 ‘rescued’ me from Mint Eye.”

You opened a soju bottle and filled Zen’s glass, while he did the same. You chugged the shot down and wondered about what happened to the hacker ‘Ray’ or however his real name was. You refused to believe that he died in the explosion. Hopefully, he got out somehow, but where was he now? He was another broken soul that needed help in your opinion.

“I felt indebted, if you know what I mean,” you rambled “and I’m seriously glad that V is taking this journey to find himself. I don’t know who he really is. I don’t know if I’ll like the person he becomes. To be true, I hate people who are born with a silver spoon and behave accordingly.”

Zen watched you closely, not interrupting your rant in the slightest bit. Was it too much, the way you were speaking about his friends? Nervously you searched for his eyes, but you could only see understanding in his crimson eyes behind his beautiful lashes. Hence you took another big swallow of beer and went on.

“Sure, I’m a very sympathetic person. But this is bullshit! What kind of sick relationship did Rika and V have? Yes, they both had a troubled childhood. But who hasn’t? I mean, I also ran away from my parents with eighteen and I haven’t contacted them ever since. You probably have a few problems with your family too. But we don’t try to physically hurt the people we love or let them hurt us!”

You took the next big gulp, this time Zen’s eyes appeared sad and sympathetic at the same time. His gaze never left you. Then, you stunned him and even the drunkards on the other table as you slammed your fists on the table.

“Auuuuu, this makes me so angry. Under normal circumstances, I would have slapped this Rika bitch so hard! I’m sorry, she was your friend and all, but I can’t accept it when people willingly hurt other people for their own amusement!”

With gestures Zen apologized for your little outbreak, a small laugh escaped him. Your personality was like a box full of wonders. Never in thousand years, he would have expected that you would behave like you did at this moment. Assumingly your stoic wall had collapsed in front of him and he was more than glad he was the one, who could see you like this.

“And if you ask me, V still lies to us all. Probably to avoid hurting us, but lying is lying and I hate it!” You refill Zen’s glass. “This hacker, who lured me to Mint Eye obviously knew not only V but also 707! But I guess it’s not my secret to tell. I should worry more about my own future. First I need to get a job!”

The drunkards in the back grunt in agreement. You emptied your beer and a shot glass Zen had filled for you. “I should take Jumin up on his offer to work for C&R. But when I see how he treats Jaehee I’m not so sure about it!”

For the first time since a while, Zens opened his mouth and snorted: ”Really? The trust fund kid offered you a job? He’ll work you to the bones!”

You laughed and quaffed the next shot down. Slowly your body began to feel hot, you pulled off your jacket and your cardigan, showing your bare shoulders. Zen blushed and tried with a few fails to strictly look you into the eyes. “Hah, trust fund kid is a good name. But I guess any job is better than none. But I hope he could stop talking about his cat. Cats aren’t as cute as people say they are. One moment they act all nice and fluffy and the next moment they bite or scratch you! I strongly hope that Jumin doesn’t bring Elizabeth to work. I’m allergic, you know? I can’t stop sneezing and there’s snod just everywhere and if it gets worse I feel like I’m suffocating!”

Zen’s eyes widened. The more you told him, the more you reminded him of himself. To calm his whirlpool of new and weird feelings a bit down he lit a cigarette.

“You should stop that! Smoking is reaaaaaally bad for your skin. And you look so damn fine!”

Your statement caught him by surprise and therefore you were able to snatch his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. “In addition, it was really hard giving up smoking and it allures me to want one too!”

“Sorry my princess, I’ll keep it in mind not to smoke in front of you. But to come back to the last part, you think I and I quote: look so damn fine?”

“I told you, I’m not a princess! And don’t fish for compliments! I’m not blind, of course, you’re fucking hot! And the worst part is that you’re kind, hardworking and earnest! Who wouldn’t lo…,” shocked by what you were about to say you stopped. The embarrassment was spreading over your face and your ears. Was it always this hot in here? You exchanged a long look with him. As you saw how his cheeks were also glowing you felt a lump in your throat. Must be the alcohol, you thought.

“What should I call you then?” he growled with his deep voice.

“You can call me by my name, or you call me something you haven’t called anyone before…”

He rolled your name on his tongue, the sound seemed to please him. This was the first time he called you by your name. Slowly he leaned forward and whispered: ”Then you’ve to call me by my name too. I’m Hyun.”

“Hyun,” you murmured. You didn’t know why but calling him by his real name felt rather intimate.

You put your clothes back on. “I guess, I guess we should get going. We still have a bit of a walk ahead.”

“Right. After you honey,” he held the foil open for you.

“Honey?” you looked questioning at him “Well, apart from my name I could get used to this nickname,” and linked your arm with Zen’s again.

Coming from such a warm and damp place the air outside felt colder than before. You shuddered. As soon as the actor realized this he halted to give you his coat. You tried to refuse it, but he insisted on it. Otherwise, than being too big, you liked the slick feeling of the white leather. The coat smelled like tobacco, vanilla and a slight hint of wood. This was how Zen smelled. You liked it. His smell had a class to it but wasn’t overpowering. You inhaled deeply and snuggled yourself deeper into the comfort of his coat.

Worried Zen might freeze your pace quickened. The downside was that you reached your home too fast for your liking. You didn’t want to be alone yet.

“This is where I live,” you said and stopped in front of the entrance of the apartment building.

“Oh, you don’t live that far apart from me! I live six blocks further down!”

“Hm, yeah the rent here is relatively cheap,” you chuckled and returned the coat to him.

“Right, normal people like us have to watch their money,” he grinned “So this means goodbye and goodnight,” he shifted on his feet and was about to turn on his heels. Before he could you grabbed his arm again.

“Uhm, I don’t want to be alone just yet. Would you mind coming in? For maybe a coffee or based on the time maybe a tea?” you asked out of the blue. You had no ulterior motives you told yourself. You simply didn’t want to be alone.

Zen’s pupils widened, he needed some time to respond. He looked like he was fighting with himself on the inside. “O-Ok,” he stuttered after a while.

You opened the door and led him inside. Giving the fact you only recently had moved here and had spent the most time at the hospital to watch over V there wasn't much there. A small kitchen near the entrance, a desk with a laptop and a few books on it, a small grey couch, a coffee table, a sad looking plant that urgently needed watering, two cupboards and behind a folding screen your bed.

“Excuse the intrusion,” Zen mumbled while pulling off his boots. He placed his coat over an empty chair in the kitchen and then seated himself on your couch. Your small one-room apartment wasn’t much different to his own. But yours had bigger windows since his was on the basement and yours on the first floor. He wondered if it was safe for you to live on the first floor. This neighborhood wasn’t the nicest and for robbers it was easier to get into apartments on the ground level. He would keep a close watch over you, he promised himself.

You stood in the kitchen and prepared some tea. Nervously you said: ”It’s a bit cold in here, I couldn’t pay the heater yet. But I certainly will, before the winter comes. I can get you a blanket.”

“Thanks,” he said and remembered his first years after running away from home. Hot water and a heater were a luxury he couldn’t afford back then. He would never judge you for something like this. His life now wasn’t much better. As a musical actor you live from job to job. And if you don’t get one after a small break things can get difficult.

You returned from behind the folding screen with the promised blanket and then served the tea to both of you. A bit shy you also snuggled under the blanket but left enough space between Zen and you. You felt cold, the previous alcohol and the warm tea anyhow failed to warm you up.

Trying his best not to let his inner beast win and to pin you down on the couch while showering you with hot and sloppy kisses, god what was he thinking, Zen sighed. Did you always look so good? Smell so good? How would you look underneath your clothes? No, no, no he shouldn’t be thinking that. He ogled you intensely. Was it wrong to think of you in such a way? Only a few hours before, he wouldn’t have dared to think of you in this way. Because you had taken care of V, he somehow had assumed you would be V’s girlfriend or something close. But V was gone and you didn’t really mind that he was. V was a fool, he couldn’t possibly expect a woman like yourself to sit still and wait for him. Not someone as precious as you. You knew him for weeks and should wait for years? If someone would treat you like this, he wasn’t worthy enough to be on your side. Zen’s beast convinced him it would be more than ok to make you his. His self-consciousness also told him it was indeed ok, but not under these circumstances. You were both drunk and lonely. You deserved better.

“I have to admit, I let you into my home with ulterior motives,” you said cheekily and skidded closer under the blanket until he could feel your weight on his side and your head on his shoulder. Zen’s breath faltered. What were you saying? Was it his imagination playing tricks with him?

“Just as I thought, you’re better as a hot-water bottle. Thank you for warming me up,” you yawned and nestled up to Zen even more.

On the inside, he laughed and cried at the same time. Seriously what was he thinking? His hormones raged. With all the vocal training, dance lessons and rehearsals it had been long, seemingly too long since he had come this close to a woman. And you were special. Painfully he noticed how you didn’t only have an effect on his body but also on his heart. His breath quickened. He was falling too deep too quick. But there was no way stopping it now.

“You know you shouldn’t tease a man like this. I’m merely holding back thanks to my inhuman inner strength. All men are beasts,” he muttered. But there came no response from you. You rhythmically breathed against his skin. You had fallen asleep. Cautiously he tried to free himself from you and leave but you wouldn't let him. Your grip strengthened and you mumbled something like: ”Don’t.”

Defeated he gave up and also fell asleep. But not for long, suddenly he felt you shaking him.

“No, no, no, this won’t do. We have to wash our faces first! It’s not good if our pores get clogged!” Forcefully you pulled him up and with you into the bathroom. Half asleep Zen laughed and whispered probably not for you to hear: ”Honey, you’re a keeper.” As you heard it nevertheless, those words gave you a little pinch to the heart. Carefully you both washed your faces, applied some toner and light sleeping cream. Zen had to admit that your assortment of beauty products wasn’t half bad. Some of them he used himself.

Afterwards, you lent him a new toothbrush and you brushed your teeth. Outside dawn had begun but as tired as you were you let the window shades down, quickly exchanged your usual dotted white skirt with hot pants, gathered the blanket up and brought it back to your bed. Much too tired himself, Zen forgot to complain and any hindering moral when you said: ”Pull your pants off and come to bed.” As alluring as this situation was, even beasts have to sleep at some point, he thought before climbing into bed and spooning you.

You knew this situation should be weird for you, but it felt too natural. For now, you enjoyed Zen’s body heat and the new found attraction towards him could be explored at a different time.

____________________________________________________________________________

Two years later: Finally you were able to hold the long-promised fundraising party. Guests from all over the world came to attend it. You, Jaehee and Jumin, who was now your boss, had prepared an astonishing location. Working for the C&R group wasn’t easy, but in comparison to Jaehee, you still had time for a private life. You were a team member of the law department and had only little contact to ‘Mr. Han’. You thought it was funny how all the other people would call him that, while you never bothered to call him anything but Jumin.

In the meantime, you had a little fall out with Jaehee as she learned you were in a relationship with her idol Zen. But after some time everything was forgiven as she realized there was no bad press about him and that he lived an even healthier and more laid back lifestyle because of you.

He stopped smoking. Riding his motorcycle was only allowed when you accompanied him, therefore he became an extremely careful driver. And Zen and you had enough money together to be able to rent a bigger apartment in a better neighborhood. All his fan mail was now sent to his company. Without his address known to the public, there weren’t any crazy stalkers accidents. Seeing Jumin as a slight thread for his sweet time with you, he often came by your workplace and surprisingly those two got closer. You didn’t know how much payment or other offers were involved but somehow Zen agreed to model for the C&R’s new cat food commercials. Which appeared to be a huge boost to Zen’s fame. From time to time he would now play some guest roles in tv dramas. He was offered to do more, but his heart remained in the musical theater.

Yoosung, who started to attend the university was still taking care of Rika. She wasn’t able to leave the mental institution yet and frankly, the most of you had no interest in meeting her after all that had happened. Luciel went under the radar for a few months; had you all worried. At one point you went so far to contact Mr. Vanderwood and Jumin offered his money to help hire him to bring 707 back. When Luciel returned he brought his twin brother with him. Who was to your surprise and relief the man you got to know under the name Ray. After rehab Saeran overcame his split personality and was now part of the RFA family.

Seemingly V was traveling around the whole world. Always sending you and the others self-made postcards with nothing written on them but beautiful landscapes he must have photographed himself. Twice he had called you on Christmas. Even though Zen acted a bit jealous (who are you kidding, more like A LOT jealous) you didn’t tell V about your relationship in those short calls. You thought it was the best not to distract him from his journey. You wished him the best and told him how you all were missing him, which was the truth. After all, he was the co-founder and most important member of the RFA. Undoubtedly the current party wouldn’t be such a huge success without his donated photographs.

You nearly dropped your glass at the party as you heard a familiar voice behind you.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

“Pardon?” you say and turn around. To your surprise you see V. He looks much healthier now, his hair is shorter as when you got to know him and he looks like he had just come back from a beach vacation. Looking over his shoulder you don’t miss the glare Zen is shooting at you both. You glare back in order to signalize him that you can and will handle the situation.

“Congratulations to the successful party!” he says and broadly smiles at you.

“V!?...,” you say still a bit baffled by his sudden appearance.

“It’s Jihyun Kim now,” he declares. “Long time no see. You look surprised, puzzled, I actually missed that look too. Did I keep you waiting for too long?”

You are a bit lost for words, what does he mean with ‘did I keep you waiting for too long’?

Like he had sensed your trouble, Zen suddenly appeares at your side, emitting some sort of alpha male aura, you only had experienced in a few seldom situations, when other men tried to get too close for his taste to you.

“V! What a surprise, we haven’t seen you in ages! You should have called more often! I feel a bit sad about the fact that you only called Jumin and this wonderful person here. There are so many interesting things I would have told you,” Zen says and sounds as casual as possible. You think to yourself how great of an actor he really is but know quite well, that he’s on the edge to go berserk.

V, on the other hand, gives Zen a brotherly hug and is a bit confused why he’s ruining this moment with you. ”She certainly is a wonderful person,” he says and smiles at you. To calm Zen a bit down and to defuse the situation you wrap your right arm around him. Instantly he does the same with you.

“Babe, would you mind grabbing me something to drink? I think Jihyun and I have some catching up to do,” you say audible enough for V to hear and as you notice Zen still glaring, you give him a short kiss and pat his buttocks to send him on his way to the buffet.

V’s eyes widen ”So you and Zen, huh?” “Yeah,” you answer without the slightest regret in your voice. “ You seem happy,” you add.

“Yes, I can finally say I am. I’m back in the midst of my friends,” he smiles at you. After a short pause, he looks at you sincerely, ”I’m happy for you both. I think you make a great couple. I mean it,” and kisses your hand. “Now I only need to find my own princess.”

Perfectly timed Zen comes back and hands a glass of champagne to V and you. “Oh, this one isn’t a princess,” he winks at you, “we’re both knights, helping those in need,” and places a kiss on your head.


	2. Bonus Chapter : The next day

It was early in the afternoon on a Saturday, you still enjoyed the comfort and warmth of your bed. Unfortunately, your stomach made its presence felt and started to growl. But there was something else that made itself felt and disturbed your slumber. Slowly, very slowly it dawned you what the hard thing that decided to poke your back was. Your eyes flashed widely open. You gathered your thoughts. What had happened yesterday? Right, you weren’t alone.  
Cautiously you turned in the embrace of the man next to you. His respiration was even, you took the chance to observe him closely. He had a satisfied smile on his lips. Beautiful white hair was framing his delicate and yet manly face. You distinctly felt the defined muscles of his chest through his black shirt. If it wouldn’t have been for his little or as you noted not so little friend, which was now poking your thighs, you would have believed that he was a divine being. Your stomach started to do flip-flops, you didn’t want to ruin this peaceful moment, which engraved itself deeply into your memories. But. You. Simply. Had. To. Touch. Him.

Gently you caressed his cheek, ran your fingers through his silky hair and settled on fondling him behind his ear. Your heart skipped a beat as his crimson eyes fluttered open and stared at you in a flash of shock. Where was he? A few seconds later, after you retreated your hand his gaze went soft.

“Thank you for the compliment,” you giggled and confused him greatly. What compliment? He knitted his brows. With flushed cheeks, you bit on your bottom lip and looked downside. Oh, ohoh? OH! That was what you meant. His face went nearly as red as his eyes.  
“I, uh, oh, I’m sorry!” he stuttered and facepalmed. You laughed heartily as you stood up.

“Haha, don’t apologize for something like this. I mean, it’s only natural. You’re a healthy young man and I gladly take the compliment.” You grinned broadly at him, showing your teeth. Zen watched you through his finger, suddenly catching the view of your verrrrry short hotpants.

Oh god, you must be doing this on purpose. What a sweet torture you were. Maybe it’s for the best to stay a little longer under the blanket.

You opened your fridge and bent down to examine its contents closer. A few water bottles and beer cans, some sauces, a dubious yogurt, you couldn't remember when you bought it.

You tossed one of the water bottles over to Zen ”Uhm, you’re still free today?” He nodded and urgently swallowed some of the cold water. “My fridge is empty as it can get, but maybe you would like to grab something to eat with me. Maybe...,” you checked the watch,” linner?” and tilted your head innocently to the side.

“Sure. I’d love that,” Zen growled with his rough morning voice, which made your neck hair raise. Does he know how he makes you feel? You fanned some air with your hand to your face.  
“But, uhm, I feel a bit sticky. So I’ll take a shower, ok?” you said.

“Uh, oh, mh,” since when was it this difficult to express himself with words. The imagination of you in the shower flashed before his eyes. No, he shouldn’t be here when you take a shower, “I’ll head home and take a quick shower too. I’ll be back in like forty minutes, okay?”

“Kol (Korean for deal),” you said and vanished with a smile to your bathroom.

As soon as Zen heard the water start, he did his best to dress as quickly as possible and leave your apartment. Or he could just ask if you would mind sharing the shower with him. For environmental reasons of course. No, that would be a bad idea. You haven’t even kissed. What if you would think he’s some kind of pervert. Well, you are, told him his inner beast. No, definitely he needed to leave.

Your heart pumped faster than after a marathon when you heard the faint click of your front door. What did you expect? Would it have been ok, if he had followed you to the bathroom? You didn’t lock it though. Wildly you scrubbed the shampoo into your hair, getting some of it in your eyes. “Whaaaaaaa,” you groaned in agony. What exactly were you thinking?

Like promised, you just had finished applying some makeup and drying your hair, you heard him knocking on your door.

“Come in, it’s open,” you yelled from behind your room divider, not sure which outfit to pick.

“You shouldn’t leave your door so carelessly open,” he said with a slightly bitter undertone.

“Nah, I only left it open, because I knew you were coming.” you had decided on a simple white blouse and buttoned it up.

“Still,” he protested. You took a peek and saw him wear his black leather jacket, greyish jeans and with a helmet under his arm. Given these circumstances, you also chose a pair of jeans for down below.

“Alright, let me get my keys and wallet and I’m all set. I see, you’ve got something in mind?” you said while binding your shoelaces.

“Yeah, I thought we could take a ride, grab something to eat at a convenience store near a park and have picknick.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” you patted his shoulder, stood up on tiptoes and gave him a peck on his cheek. Surprised by your all too casual behavior he blushed. But he could get used to such signs of affection. “What about the other side,” he joked brazenly and got another peck from you. He wouldn’t have hoped for seconds, but seemingly he was allowed to ask for this much of skinship. It made him extremely happy and he couldn’t help but grin like a doofus. Or was this your normal demeanor? You wouldn’t behave like this with just anyone, right? He didn’t know what exactly caused it, but he came to the conclusion that after yesterday he must be somewhat special for you.

“Are you coming or what?” you teased leaning on the doorframe of your entrance door. Secretly, it made you happy that simple actions like this made him happy.

It was a nice and warm but not too warm day in autumn. After buying a rather healthy take-out, consisting of a fresh salad with kimbab rolls and green tea you went to the park alongside the Hangang river. Riding on his motorcycle had its downsides, you were a bit afraid, you didn't trust something so fast without much safety measures. But there certainly was the upside of hugging Zen from behind and clinging to him so hard that you could feel his muscular body. It was a good thing he couldn't see your flushed face.

Once you had parked and found a nice place for your picnic blanket, it didn't take long until you noticed a group of women blandly staring at you both. Or more like shooting lovesick glances at Zen and virtually killing you with their gaze.  
“Uhm, maybe we should go somewhere else,” you said and gestured in the direction of these hyenas.

“Oh don't mind them,” Zen answered.

“But I kinda do…,” you told him. Those hateful glares were really irritating.

Zen put his palm on the back of your hand. “Don't take it to heart, they can't help themselves. Who can resist my god given beauty?”

You rolled your eyes, as kind as Zen was, his narcissistic side was sometimes too much to take. Moreover, you had the hunch it was only a facade to cover deeper lying issues.

“They must be fans,” he went on and waved towards them. Luckily they were surprised by his actions and made no amends of coming closer. You didn't know why but suddenly you got a bad feeling in your guts, your jaw dropped. You simply had to ask:” Don't tell me you've ever slept with one of your fans?”

“I would never do that…,” Zen said and continued while avoiding your eyes “ again”.

Oh god, why couldn’t he lie just like any normal person? But he hated lying and hiding something from you felt terribly wrong. But the look you gave him, a mixture of shock and loathing let him feel extremely guilty. He needed to explain himself, ”Listen, it’s not like that…”.

You cut in, “I think I get it,” with a bitter undertone. Why was this date - was this even a date? - suddenly going downhill? Your heart stung, you clenched up. Why did it hurt? You tried to mentally calm yourself down. Zen was a friend, admittedly a very good looking friend, but it had nothing to do with you what he did in his past. It was silly of you to believe a man, who looked like him wouldn’t be a womanizer. 

Zen saw your sad eyes and nearly panicked. If he couldn’t clear this situation right here and now, he might not have had a chance with you ever again.

“No, you don’t,” he sputtered “I did some things in the past I’m not proud of. I guess, saying I was young and stupid sounds like a lame excuse, but I was. But I swear, I’m not like that!”

Desperately he leaned a bit closer and whispered with highly red cheeks “I, uh, I haven’t had sex in over two years.”

Dang, you felt cheap. Why were you prejudiced? True, you hated men, who played with women like toys. But you should have known better than this. Not once did Zen give rise to accuse him as a man slut. You sighed deeply, “I’m sorry, -uh, not for you not having you know what, well a bit, two years is a long time, but I mean, I’m sorry for overreacting and making you confess something like this. I won’t tell anybody.” Could it get any more embarrassing? Both of you had flushed cheeks, you fake coughed and looked away to gather your thoughts.

“Anyways, do you mind, if I do something to stop those irritating eyebeams from your so-called fans?” you asked quietly and stood up while patting nonexistent dust from your jeans.

“If you must,” the young actor answered, a bit nervous about what you would say to his alleged fans.

“But, uhm, could you close your eyes? I don’t want you to get the wrong idea…,” you ask shyly.

What would you do? You wouldn’t cause a scene? Would you? Only yesterday he had witnessed that you weren’t as composed as he thought you would be. However, he decided to trust you and closed his eyes diligently. 

Seconds later, he felt a warm presence in front of his face. Before he could guess what it was, you surprised him with your soft lips on his. Like an animal on all fourth, you had positioned yourself on the blanket to reach him. It was meant to be a short kiss, your personal way of apologizing. But as soon as Zen knew what was going on, he cupped your cheeks with his big hands and deepened the kiss. After a bit teasing and sucking on your lips, you opened them and let him in. He was a good kisser, he took his time to explore your mouth and to dance with your tongue. Only when you got dizzy and desperately needed some air you broke the kiss and opened your eyes. You could hear a soft moan from him. His flustered gaze, his taste, the little noises he made, they were intoxicating.

You had to dive back in for seconds. Your instincts kicked in, you nestled yourself against Zen, nearly pushed him flat down the ground. Kissing alone was all at once not enough. His soft whimpers and deep groans were too inviting. You showered his delicate neck with a mixture of bites and kisses. His hair smelled fresh from the Dove shampoo he used. You let your hand slide down his side, pulled his shirt up a little and went under the material. Naturally, your other hand began playing with the hem of his boxers, stopped at his belt.

“Honey,” he said in a hushed tone whilst gently gripping your arm and halting you.

Your eyes went wide. Shit! Shitty shit shit Mc Shittens! What exactly were you about to do, in a public park? You had been too deep in the zone.

“Honey, your phone is ringing for a while now, ”he said still out of breath.

Quickly you sat up straight and put your phone to your ear.

“Yes, hello, who’s there?” In haste, you hadn’t looked at the caller's number.

“MC, are you occupied? I could call you later if you’re busy,” said a dark and calm voice.

“Ah, Jumin, it’s you.” You turned away from Zen, but not without seeing him flinch as he heard Jumin’s name. “No, it’s alright, to what do I owe the honor of this call?”

“Are you sure, you’re ok?” he asked a bit worried.

“It’s ok, I’m ok - I went to a park and the scenery was so beautiful, I nearly forgot the time. I didn’t even hear the phone ringing.”

“I could send Driver Kim to…”

“No, I assure you, I’m fine. But thank you for your concerns. So what did you want to talk to me about?” you said and brushed a strand of hair behind your ears.

“Have you thought about the job offer I made you yesterday? I know it’s a bit sudden, but my father decided to take most of the people of the legal department with him on a business trip and we’re a bit short. Would you mind starting tomorrow?”

“Jumin, you know that tomorrow is Sunday, right?”

“Yes, I’m quite aware. But I would like Jaehee to show you around and explain you a few things before Monday. Working this Sunday is an exemption. I promise.” Poor Jaehee you thought to yourself, she will be less than thrilled having to work on the weekend.

“Then I gladly take your offer. But what about my application documents? Should I bring them with me?”

“No need. Luciel already told me what I need to know. You’re more than qualified and C&R will be lucky to have you,” he said unfazed. Huh? 707 must have hacked you after you met all of the RFA members and he wasn’t blocked by Ray anymore. You weren’t sure if you liked this invasion in your privacy but in the end, there was nothing you could do. You can’t pick up water once it’s spilled.

“Alright, when and where should I meet you tomorrow? In business attire I assume?”

“Is there another? I’ll send Driver Kim to pick you up at eight in the morning.”

“Do you need my address?”

“No. Luciel, …” he started, but you interrupted.

“I see. Then I guess I see you tomorrow Jumin. Or do you want me to call you Mr. Han?”

“Please don’t. Mr. Han is my father. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye Jumin,” you said and finally ended the call. As you turned back, you saw a slightly sulking Zen.

 

“Beautiful scenery… I sure am,” he smirked and made you flush. Right, if you remembered correctly, you were in the middle of something. You gazed over Zen’s shoulder into the distance. At least, your plan had worked. No sight of the hyenas from before. You sighed and folded your hands in your lap.

“So what did this jerk want? Aigoo, he certainly knows how to ruin a moment. He and his cat. Only thinking about him makes my nose itch. He’s meeting you tomorrow?” Zen growled.

“Yes, I took his work offer and apparently Jaehee has to break me in on her free Sunday. She won’t like this news, haha. But can you believe it? Not once he had mentioned Elizabeth the third,” you said.

“He’s such a slave driver,” He hissed and you both had to chuckle. For a long moment, you both stared at each other. You could see a mixture of want, need, but also embarrassment and insecurity in his face. He really was wearing his feelings on his sleeve. With such a variety of visible emotions, it must have been forgone for Zen to become an actor.

“You’re quite something,” he joked and broke the silence. But then his mien went serious. “Mind if I ask you something?”

You shook your head. “Not at all, ask away.”

“What are we? I mean you and me. What is this?” He pointed from him to you and back a few times.

“Hm, I wonder?” You teased him. “No, kidding aside, that’s not easy to answer.” You literally saw his heart sinking. Therefore, you scooted closer, took one of his big hands between your palms and caressed it. “You know, my irrational side is obviously attracted to you. I’m this close from pinning you down on the ground and getting rid of all your clothes, no matter where we are and who could see us.” Zen gulped and blushed to the roots of his hair. “But,” you went on with another sigh “But, my rational side tells me, if I want to make this work, I have to get to know you better. I don’t want to risk complicating things with the other RFA members if it turns out that we don’t fit together. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. And I don’t want you to break my heart.”

“I would never…,” he said. You placed his hand on your chest over your heart. You were sure he felt your quick heartbeat.

“I’m sure you’re not intending to. But there are so many circumstances, which are beyond of our control and can lead to a broken heart nevertheless,” you smiled sadly.

“I understand,” he placed one of your hands on his chest likewise. His body warmth and fast heartbeat descended to your fingers.

“Hyun, I would like to get to know you better if that’s ok with you?” you asked.

“I also would like to get to know you better,” he smiled back.

You kissed him on his lips, then his cheek and then straight under his ear on his neck.

“Darn it, it’s really hard for me not to lose my control with you and to give in to my irrational side,” you whispered, indulging yourself with his sent. The gorgeous white-haired actor hugged you and placed his chin on your shoulder. “I know exactly what you mean. I call my irrational self ‘the inner beast’.”

You giggled “That’s a well-fitting euphemism, mind if I use it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, contact me if you find some errors! Still no smut, but I didn’t want to rush this couple and I promise, we get there in part 03


	3. Bonus Chapter: the mysterious woman

It felt early, much too early when Driver Kim came to get you on the following day. You did know C&R was a big company, but seeing the headquarters with your own eyes left you with disbelief. Two bodyguards accompanied you to “ Mr. Han junior’s” office. It was big, clean, nothing unnecessary in there and had a dark and powerful aura with its black leather couches and the red velvety floor.

Like a villain, Jumin slowly turned his chair to greet you. It made you jump a little. Elly would have perfectly completed this picture. But you were glad he didn't bring his cat to work. Having an allergy attack was not how you wanted to start your day.

“Gosh Jumin! Please don't scare me like that!” A part in you said it would be better to get the heck out of there.

“My apologies MC, I didn't mean to,” he said and folded his hands, “You and I have something to discuss. Did you see this morning’s news?

“No I hadn't had the time to be true,” you answered wondering if this was Jumin’s way of trying to make casual small talk or if something had happened. He turned the monitor of his computer. There, in big letters you could see, followed by a certain picture: “ Musical actor Zen spotted kissing a mysterious woman. Who is she? What is their relationship?”

“Oh fuck,” escaped your lips. Of course, those hyenas had to take a picture of you smooching Zen in the park.

“Well, I can see now why you sounded so occupied yesterday,” Jumin said with low voice and monitored you closely.

You didn't know what to answer and before you could, he asked:” What about V?”

“Jumin, these are private matters! I don't know why I should discuss them with you, my boss,” you answered, trying to wiggle yourself out of this interrogation.

“Yes, very much so. But let me ask again, as a friend. What is your relationship with Zen and what about V?”

You sighed and had the feeling he wouldn't let this topic alone before he got a sufficient answer. “Well, Zen and I aren't in a relationship, but we're… I would call it dating and are slowly getting to know each other better in order to decide if it's ‘wise’ to become a couple and if we can make things work without making it difficult for the RFA.” It was very awkward to put what was going on between you and Zen into words. More so, with Jumin’s intense stare, it felt like pleading to a father, to spare the boy he caught you smooching with. “And V is a dear friend to me, I only wish the best for him. But with all what was going on, it didn't come to the point, where I would say that I’ve developed romantic feelings. But again, I cherish him a lot. I want to see him happy. If he needs me, I will always be there for him … as a friend.”

“I understand. It's certainly a loss for V but it seems like you thought things through. If it was me, I wouldn't have left my potential love interest alone,” he said behind folded hands.

“Thank you for understanding. And I'm sure, you wouldn't,” you said a bit whimsically, a huge weight was lifted from your shoulders.

“Well then, let's talk about business. Assistant Kang should be here any moment.”

“Uhm, Jumin, could I make a few calls to clear the situation?” You asked shyly.

“Ah yes, of course. That's probably the right thing to do.”

You excused yourself and silently closed the door before stepping out into the hallway. At the staircase, you dialed 707’s number.

“Hey ho, how can 707, defender of justice help this ‘mysterious woman’, who everyone seems to be talking about?”

“So you saw the article…”

“More like articles! You're pretty popular today. Soon I need to get an official appointment in order to talk to you. Maybe I should get your autograph. Just in case!” He laughed.

“Ugh, I'm not interested in getting famous. And this is part of the reason, why I called you. Seven can you get rid of photographs from the internet?”

“Who's the best Hacker you know?” He joked.

“Hmm, I dunno. Maybe Ray?” You joked back.

“Whaaaaa, you break my heart! But yes, he was very good!” He said and sighed.

“But he's not here and I'm asking you. Can or can you not delete pictures from the internet?”

“Oho, already regretting your little sweet time with Zen? Since the articles are this new, even when I would let the photo vanish, there's the strong chance, that the source will upload it again.”

“What? No, I would never regret kissing Zen! I mean I like him!” You protested.

“Is this a love confession? Kekeke I feel jealous~ Jelly Jelly so Jelly”

“What? No! Maybe?” You blushed heavily.  
“Anyway, no I don't mean this picture, I mean some older photographs of me,” you felt awkward and thanked God it wasn't a face to face call.

“Hmm hmm, what kind of pictures are we talking about?” 707 teased knowingly.

“Uhm, to be true, previously I used to be an underwear model for some magazines. I did it to earn money for my college tuitions. And uhm, they pay you better, the less you wear,” you stuttered. It was a fact you weren't proud about. But back in the days without the help of your family, you had to earn money somehow. And it was still better than being a hostess. Earning money by dating men or doing, even more, was a big no go.

“Ah, those pictures… kekeke,” he laughed.  
“Yes, those pi… wait, what? You know them?!” You were astonished but had to remind yourself that Seven, in fact, was a hacker.

“Of course I do. And I must say they are very pleasing to the eyes! It would be a shame to delete them. But I can see, why you want them gone,” he whispered deceivingly.

“I, uhm, yeah, so could you?”

“No worries! I've already deleted them weeks ago. Well, not really deleted, I made sure no one could ever find them. But, I have taken the liberty of saving them on one of my personal USB sticks. For private purposes. And because it would be a shame to totally delete such exquisite photographs of one of our beloved RFA members!”

“You did what? Ok, ok, I should get used to the fact that you already know me inside out! For what kind of private purposes?” You sounded a bit angry.

“That's a secret, kekekeke. But you don't have to worry. I’ve seen far worse pictures with Rika and V. Don't you know, I'm a trustworthy guy and a master of secret keeping!” He said.

“Too much information and thank you, I guess? But hold on! If you're planning on keeping those pictures, it's only fair to send them also to Zen! Could you copy them on a separate USB? I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I hate secrets and more so, I hate lying!”

“Quite the earnest person you are! You and Zen fit well together I sadly have to admit. I, on the other hand, think that some secrets are necessary. Maybe that's why I'm so good at my job, kekeke agent seven zero seven to your aid!” He giggled to overtone how serious he sounded.

“Thank you and I truly hope that there'll be a day when you find a person you can share your secrets with!” You sighed, you didn't like it how secretive Seven was.

“I'll personally go over to Zen’s to bring him the USB. We don't want it to get lost in the mail, do we?”

“Again thank you! I hope I'll see you soon!”

“Ahhh don't sweat it! Seven zero seven, over and out!”

Now would come the harder call, you mentally prepared yourself before calling Zen. As he picked up you heard some sounds as if he had dropped his phone in the rush of answering it.

“Honey, are you alright? I tried to call you but couldn't get through! Is someone threatening you? Have you read the newspaper yet?” He squirmed in an amazing tempo.

“Hey Hyun. First, take a deep breath and then I'll answer all of your questions,” you tried to calm him. And hearing his real name definitely had this effect on him.

“Ok,” he said a lot calmer.

“I’m alright, I'm at the C&R headquarters- currently sitting on the staircase. Jumin was so thoughtful and showed me the news. I couldn't take your calls because I was talking to Seven. And so far no one threatened me, but I fear Jaehee won't be very nice about this whole situation, when she's here,” you answered slowly.

“Why were you talking with Seven?” Zen growled a little.

“Hush hush my big bad wolf, no need to get jealous. Seven did me a favor, you'll see later. But how are things at the agency? I hope they aren't giving you too much trouble because of me?” You asked sincerely.

“Naaah, no, well, yes, kinda. They want me to make an official statement that you're just a good friend of mine…,” he sounded sad.

“That’s not too far off from the truth,” you tried to comfort him. And what else was there to expect - you weren’t in a relationship ...yet. And even if you were, making a relationship public was a huge step for an actor. Especially when his fan base primarily consisted of women.

“Still, you’re not just a good friend! You’re far more than a friend! I mean I l… argh nevermind!” Zen protested. You blushed intensely as you thought about what he nearly had said. Could it be? No, it was far too early and Zen was … Zen, the rising star, the beautiful and talented actor. And you were just you. Not that you didn’t like yourself, but in comparison, you felt small and minuscule. You shook your head to brush off those unhealthy thoughts. After all, you weren’t particularly interested in Zen. The one you really liked and who made your heart flutter was Hyun Ryu. It was a bit confusing since they were the same person, but it was easier this way.

“Hyun,” you began, “Hyun, you’re more than a friend to me too. I like you so so so much,” you said because you couldn’t drop the L-bomb yet. “But we have to be rational adults here. If your agency states that I’m your friend or good friend, then that's that. No one else needs to know how much we care for each other, right?”

“You’re probably right. You’re too good to me. I don’t know how I deserve your kindness,” Zen sulked a bit.

“Aww, hearing you like this makes me want to hug you. And you know this is not true. You only deserve the best!”

“See, you are the best! We could catch up on later today! When can I see you?” he warbled.

“I’m not so sure…”

Suddenly you froze as you heard someone behind you coughing. It was Jaehee and she locked, to say it mildly, very unpleased.

“Then I’ll rescue you from the Trust Fund Kid in a few hours! Honey, I miss you so much. I don’t know how I should concentrate if I can’t see you today!” he whispered in a way which made your neck hair raise.

“Hyun, Jaehee is here, I have to go! I miss you too and please rescue me, the mood around here is a bit cold at the moment,” you also whispered the last part and then ended the call.

Jaehee stood above you with crossed arms “I don’t think you and Zen are a good idea. He has to keep his reputation up! In this important phase of his life, he can’t get a girlfriend!” She said with a stern voice.

As much as liked Jaehee, you got the feeling that today and maybe the next few weeks wouldn’t be very enjoyable.

 

___________________________________________________________________

Later that day Zen’s doorbell rang. To his surprise it was Luciel.

“Luciel, what are you doing here? Is there anything you need? Do you want to come inside, something to drink, maybe?” Zen asked flabbergasted, but he still had his manners.

“Thank you, there’s no need. I came by to deliver something,” said Seven and gave Zen the USB.

“Huh? What’s that?” he asked still dumbfounded.

“You’ll see. A certain person wanted you to have this. Everything else you have to ask this person,” Seven sighed.

“This is not one of your bad joked?” Zen said a bit annoyed with raised eyebrows.

“When do I ever make bad jokes? They’re all good. But no, it isn’t. And I’m kind of in a rush, so bye bye?” The red-haired hacker was already back on his way to his car.

Seven was a weird guy and Zen didn't know if he would ever come to understand him. Not sure what to do, Zen waved goodbye, closed the door and driven by curiosity instantly inserted the USB in the laptop Seven had given him. As soon as he opened the files his eyes went wide open, he felt hot, his face radiated heat. Oh wow, these were really nice pictures of you. He looked at them over and over again with an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. You in silken lingerie were something out of earth. On some pictures, you looked like an angel and on others, you looked like a minx. How much he wished he could see you like this in real life!

As he calmed himself a bit down, he had two insights. First of all, those pictures were of high quality, therefore you must be a model. No wonder, for him you were one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The next time he would have to model with not much on, he would insist on you being his partner. And the second thing, which he really didn’t like, was the fact that Luciel had brought him those pictures, which meant that he knew about them, which meant he had seen them, which meant that he could be in the possession of those pictures. No man other than him should have the right to see them, even when they were official magazine shots. Maybe it was silly to think so, but his beast growled and demanded you to exclusively be his, his alone. Zen decided to tell Luciel off and to make him, no matter what, delete his copy of those pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaa you can scold me if you want to, but I really really really REALLY promise that the next chapter will be juicy (I have the setting and all haha XD) - and I live for your comments, so pls don't be a shy cat and leave one!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This isn’t edited. If you have the time, please contact me, when you find any sentence and grammar errors.
> 
> and on the side note: yay, I’m alive and it felt good to write again. Even though, it’s 3. a.m. and I should sleep. Also, fill my inbox if you want a smutty middle part ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I left out on purpose.


End file.
